


Cecile's Secret Tastes

by ML7097



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Burping, Digestion, F/M, Fetish, Height Differences, Masturbation, Multi, Vore, Weight Gain, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML7097/pseuds/ML7097
Summary: John's experience at Wellston has been pretty terrible. As of late, people target him more and are starting to go after Seraphina since she lost her power. But soon discovers a dark secret involving one of the female high rankers. Unknowing what to do with this information, he keeps it to himself, as not to become a victim of this new development. However, he soon decides to put her and her secret "ability" to the test when a bunch of students kidnap the fallen goddess.
Relationships: Cecile/John Doe (unOrdinary)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a vore fetish fan fiction. If this is not your liking, please turn away now.  
> If you stay to read, be warned, an amateur writer is at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's homework is a wreck and decides its best to go to the library and work on it. On the way, however, he sees a familiar female student dragging another with her. Curiosity overtakes him and he decides to follow her. What he sees next, he will never forget.

**John's POV**

Life at Wellston has been pretty terrible lately. I'm constantly getting beat up just for being a "cripple", Arlo has found out that first bit isn't true, and Sera has lost her powers and her Royal status. So not only am I getting bullied for being powerless, Sera has now joined the club. I was hoping Arlo would take what I say seriously and just protect her for me, but he refuses to listen. Saying I should do it myself instead of depending on others. What he doesn't know is I don't exactly trust myself all that well after New Boston and the Readjustment classes. I don't want Sera to see that darker side of me, even if it's to protect her. I might even hurt her if I'm not careful.

No, I refuse to use my ability. I'll just have to keep playing cripple until Sera can recover her ability and everything can go back to normal. Right? Honestly, I don't know anymore. What I do know is that with these recent developments, my grades have kinda taken a plunge. If I don't complete the homework assignments I received today, which is a ton, things could get worse for me down the line. So, I've decided to head towards the library for Lunch to get a head start. Unfortunately, lunch can't be brought to the Library, so I'll have to starve until the end of the day.

_'Maybe I should go meet up with Sera inst-'_

" .... CECI...."

My thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound, just barely audible to my ears. I didn't catch much of it, so I wanted to ignore it. Until I heard some whispers.

"Uh oh, looks like she pissed off Cecile"

"That's not good. Last person who did that went missing didn't they?'

"No, they actually just moved different schools, I'm sure."

"Either way, Cecile looks mad. Best to avoid her for the rest of the day."

_'Cecile? Where have I heard that name before? Oh, right! Sera mentioned her awhile back on the roof. If I remember correctly, Sera said Cecile is a very secretive person and hides her true intentions from public eyes. But those students earlier said the last person who pissed her off went missing. Wouldn't that be a big deal to the staff or anyone for that matter? Then again, one of the other students said they just moved so I don't know what to believe. Dammit, now I'm just too curious not to pass this up. Let's see what's got her so mad to drag off another student.'_

I carefully made my way past some students and followed the faint sounds of a terrified female student down the right halls. Just after turning the last corner, I noticed a tall(a little shorter that me), olive green-haired girl, who looks to be about my age, stopped just before a vacant classroom. Said girl, I'm guessing Cecile, dragging what looks to be the same green hair buns girl I punished after she published that article about Sera's ability loss.

**_'What does Cecile want with that bitch?'_ **

Cecile looked like she was making sure the halls were cleared before entering the classroom. Finally, she did just that, dragging green buns with her and closing the door. I carefully made my way to said door and just barely open it to see and hear both girls in the classroom without both noticing me.

_'Wait, wouldn't this make me a creep? Oh whatever, I'm too curious to stop now'_

* * *

**_Cecile's POV_ **

I am getting sick and tired of all the bullshit I've had to endure for the past few weeks. Not only did I lose my Press Leader title to some weak moron, Arlo also forbids that I ever enter the press room again. **Arlo.** That bastard really thinks he can keep ME, of all people, out of that room, he is sorely mistaken. Although I don't have the power to fight him head on, I know who does. The Shadow King. _John_. If I can gain John's trust, he might be able to command Arlo to give me my position back. But I need more Intel from the inside of the press room. Someone to tell me what has been happening since Isen took the position of leader. So I can know what kinda messes I'll need to fix once I get that position back, while I try to find a way to get on John's good side. I had picked the perfect candidate for the job.

Juni. I thought that since she started everything that happened to Seraphina, she would listen to what I had commanded. Actually, she was my only candidate for the job since Terrence blew me off because he'd rather write good articles than be someone's spy. If he didn't turn invisible and ran away, I would have put him in his place. ' _I'll have to deal with him later. Right now I need to see what Juni's gathered'_

Then, I see her. "Juni."

"EEEEEEKKK! Oh. Hel- hello, C-Cecile!" She seems to be really nervous, but I guess that's natural.

"I'll get to the point." I get a little closer and start to whisper so no one hears us. " What have you learned in the press room? Did Isen change any of my rules?"

After I asked that question, she seemed to have tensed up. "Um, NOPE! Nothing at all!" _'Nothing at all? That sounded too weird to be true. Is she hiding something from me?'_

Before I could question her farther, she turned around, "Sorry Cecile, but I..... have to get to class! If you'll excuse me-"

At that moment the bell rang, signaling the students that it was time for lunch. "If that's true, then why did the lunch bell ring?"

Juni loss all color in her face. _'She hiding something.'_ Just then, she decided to try to make a run for it, reminding me of Terrence. _'Not this time!'_ I activated my ability and quickly wrapped up her ankles. As she continued to struggle, I walked up to her, grabbed her by the back of her collar and started to drag her away.

"NOOO! CECILE PLEASE! I'M SORRY, OKAY!!" she screamed, but what I heard were empty words.

* * *

I managed to drag her across a few hallways and set my sights on a vacant classroom, a place where no one can hear or see us. Making sure the halls were clear of any bystanders, I shove Juni into the classroom and closed the door. By now, It seemed like whatever makeup she had on her was starting to wash away with her tears. "Start talking." I started with a commanding voice, "Why did you want to run away from me? What kind of Intel did you gather that caused you to just run like that? Is it that bad?" Juni really looks like she doesn't want anything to do with this right now, but whether she wants to or not is not up to her. _'I need answers'_

"I-I..." she started up. She seems too nervous to talk.

 **"SPIT IT OUT!!!!!"** I yelled at her. I don't have enough patience for this nonsense.

"I COULDN'T GATHER ANYTHING, ALRIGHT!' she screamed, her tears starting to dry.

"....What?" I said back, with as much venom as I could bring up.

"I couldn't gather anything, okay? Shortly after I put up those posters and Seraphina's ability loss was revealed to the school, I ended up in a hospital after some crazy bastard came after me and beat me to the ground. I had recovered after a few days and tried coming back to school, but my family wanted me to stay out until the headmaster confirmed it was safe. It took about a week before I could come back. When I enter the press room again, however, Arlo and Isen were waiting for me. They pinned me as the one who posted Seraphina's ability loss and-"

_*grrrrooowwwllll*_

Juni was interrupted by a strange sound in the room. I say strange, but she and I both know where it came from. My stomach. _'Oh, dammit. I forgot it was lunch. I picked the wrong day to skip breakfast.'_ I ended up a little flushed, just barely noticeable to anyone but quickly regained my composure. "W-What are you waiting for? Continue!"

"O-Oh, R-Right! Anyway, Arlo scolded me for that post. Saying it was disruptive to the hierarchy and caused unnecessary drama for something that was temporary. I didn't quite get it but either way, Isen agreed with Arlo that I should be suspended from the press team. That's why I don't have any info, because I haven't been in the press room at all."

 **ARLO!** That damned bastard again! He keeps getting in my damn way. First my position, and now my little spy is compromised. "Is that all" I asked, making sure everything was covered but also hoping it wasn't. *grooooowl* Sadly, she nodded and unfortunately for her, I snapped.

"COULD YOU BE ANYMORE USELESS TO ME" I screamed, not giving a damn who heard me. "I'VE TRIED MY HARDEST TO BE THE BEST PRESS LEADER AND THIS KINDA BULLSHIT IS HAPPENING TO ME. AND YOU COULDN'T BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL, YOU RECKLESS BITCH!" That last bit was unnecessary but I didn't care. 

"I'M SORRY!" Juni yelled, afraid for her life, as she should be.

"Sorry? SORRY?!? After everything you told me, YOU'RE SORRY?!?" I shouted, then activating my ability, I lifted her up by her waist and brought her closer. "Your apologies mean nothing to me. Just the work you put in. Which you failed. You have no use for me anymore. I'll just have to put you in your-"

_*GRRROOOOWWWLLLL*_

_'YOU! AGAIN!'_ "I REALLY wish my damned stomach would shut-"

Then, I got an idea. _'Yes, of course. This should solve my current problems at the moment. I know just what to do about my hunger AND put Juni in her proper place.'_ With this in mind, I couldn't help but put a devilish smile on my face. "You know what, Juni, you do have _one_ more use for me."

"Yes! Anything! I promise Cecile, whatever it is, I won't fail you this time. I really mean it, too!" she said, unaware that this _particular_ task wouldn't be a failure no matter what she did. "So, what is it?"

"Well its quite simple, Juni." I said, smirking. Suddenly, I created a new whip to wrap around her mouth to shut her up. **_"You are going to be my lunch."_**

* * *

_**No one's POV** _

_'What the hell is Cecile talking about? Her lunch?',_ John thought while peering into the room Cecile and Juni were occupying. Suddenly, Cecile made a move that caused both John and Juni to become red in the face. She started taking her clothes off. 

Cecile started by removing her school blazer and began undoing her bow around her collar. After removing both items, she began to unbutton her shirt and kicking off her shoes. "You know, you should be honored, Juni. It's rare for anyone to see my _secret ability._ " Cecile said with a bit of a lustful voice. After unbuttoning her shirt, she slowly removed her skirt from her waist, revealing a pair of black laced panties that seemed to tightly hug her hips and ass. With the skirt gone, it was also clear as day that the stockings she was wearing were hugging her nicely, plump thighs. She started to remove her shirt when another, deeper growl came from her stomach. * _GRRRRROOOOOWWLLLLLLL*_ She quicken her pace, causing her D-cup sized breasts to start bouncing. If her bra wasn't containing them, they would've swung around more and possibly hit Juni.

 _'I don't know whats going on, but this is actually kind of hot.'_ Juni thought to herself, not realizing the gravity of her situation.

 _'This is nice and all, but Cecile doesn't seem like the type of person to just strip half-naked in front of someone without a proper reason. The only thing she said she would do is make Juni her lunch. What does she mean by that?'_ John thought while experiencing the show that was happening in the classroom.

"And done~" Cecile announced that she had finish undressing all that she would. "If you are wondering why I took off my clothes, it's because I didn't want to ruin them after my meal was done."

 _'What meal? There's no food in here."_ Juni thought. Then Cecile got closer to Juni and slowly licked the side of her face. Realization then dawned on Juni and she became horrified. _'Am..... AM I THE MEAL? No, that's impossible. She can't possibly mean that. After all, eating another person is simply impossible to do in general. Right?'_

 _'Mmmmmmmm, tasty. She is going to make a fine lunch. She doesn't have much in the meat department but she will_ _suffice.'_ Cecile thought to herself. The excitement she was feeling was starting to show, as her panties were becoming moist from her core. With a deep, red blush on her face, she unwrapped Juni's mouth and passionately started to french kiss her.

 _'Holy_ shit! _I am SO turned on. WAIT. Juni, calm down girl. She's going to eat you! Now calm down and think of a way out.'_ Juni thought, desperately trying to find something to help her.

Unfortunately, Cecile noticed this while their tongues were clashing with each other. She grinned _'Too late~'_

Cecile stopped the makeout session and wrapped Juni's mouth with a whip again. She grabbed both of Juni's arms from the side a pulled her closer. With a lustful gaze, Cecile opened her mouth, unhinging her jaw like a snake about to eat its prey. Some bits of saliva dripping on Juni's face as she was horrified by what she seen. _'no.....way....no,no,NONONONONONONONO'_ was her last thought before passing out from shock.

 _'Hm, a shame. I love it when they struggle,'_ Cecile thought, giggling to herself. Continuing her process, she shoved the green buns head straight into her waiting mouth, savoring the flavor of the poor, unconscious girl. _'Her hair tastes almost like a green apple'_ Pushing Juni deeper into her throat, the girl head and facial features seem to bulge out of Cecile's neck, bloating it. With this part of the feeding over, Cecile decided to taste more of Juni before swallowing her whole. Slowing down the process a bit, she started to savor the flavor of Juni's nicely sized tits. They're not as big as Cecile's, supporting a size C, but to Cecile they were perfect. _'A nice size, not too hard to swallow, yet still full of flavor.'_ By now it was obvious that her previously dry panties were now completely drenched. She decided to let her ropes do the rest of the work while she sat on the floor and played with her pussy. Letting her ropes act, they started to push Juni farther into her gullet, with a bulge starting to show in her abdomen. It was at this point that Juni regained consciousness and started to panic, causing Cecile to get a sudden rush of ecstasy. _'YES! JUST LIKE THAT!'_ She seem to have started grinding harder on her fingers the second the movements started happening, occasionally playing her clit. By now, Juni lower half of her body had reached Cecile's lips. Taking this as an opportunity, she forced her whips to remove Juni's skirt and pink, polka dot panties off of her body. _'Where she's going,she won't need them'_ Cecile thought lustfully. Taking the chance, Cecile started to move and wiggle her tongue over Juni's clit and ravaging her exposed flaps, causing the girl inside to whelp with both shock and lust. She started to munch down on the firm butt that was right below her teeth, making to girl inside her squirm with excitement. Juni finally climaxed right on Cecile's tongue as she savored the flavor of the fresh, hot juices sitting in her mouth. Realizing this has gone on long enough, Cecile started pushing the girl more forcefully, causing said girl to feel the stomach acids waiting for her. With a final push, Cecile managed wrap her tongue around Juni's feet, which were shoeless during Juni's stripping bit, enjoying their taste before finally shoving the rest of her down her throat. With these final movements, Cecile came all over her hand and floor as the doomed girl reached her destination. Deep into the now very full stomach of the ex-press leader.

Cecile seemed to struggle to catch her breath after the meal she just consumed. Deep inside her stomach, Juni was desperately trying to fight her way out, only to accidentally increase her digestion rate. With all the movements happening inside her now very round belly, Cecile couldn't help but start releasing some gases that wanted to come out.

" _Buuuurrrrppppp._ Ooooof, you need to- URP! ahem, calm down in there." Cecile pleaded, worried the girl inside would make her sick. Then she felt something was coming up through her throat and she knew it was a big one.

" _UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ , aaaaaahhh" Her loudest belch yet seem to have come with a few pieces of torn clothes and tuffs of green hair. "Heh, see Juni? This task was so simple, you didn't even disappoint me. Now be a good girl a digest quickly. I'll need to leave school grounds without being seen, so I need as much of you gone as possible. But think of it this way, at least you'll be adding some more curves on me. Hahaahaha!" Cecile laughed. She then activated her ability for a final time and used her ropes to help her off the floor. She then made her way to the wall of the empty classroom and leaned against it. She slowly started to doze off, listening to the sounds of her enlarged stomach digesting away her large meal. Falling asleep, she was completely unaware of a certain raven haired boy, staring in shock of what he just witnessed.

'What. The. _**Fuck!?!'**_ was all John could manage to think. Slowly closing the door shut, he made a quick escape from the area, not wanting to turn back after what he just saw. _'Nope! Nope! Nope, that did not just happened! She swallowed that girl whole! WHOLE! She even enjoyed every second it! That is not normal! Absolutely NOT!'_ Just then the end of lunch bell rang, signaling students it was time to go back to classes. _'Lunch is over? Oh, whatever. After that show, I lost my appetite.'_

* * *

_**Wellston Dorms-Late at night** _

John was working on his assignments he received from the teachers earlier that same day. He got about a fourth of it done before 8pm, just one hour before it was time for bed. He would've gotten more homework done if it hadn't been for a certain cyanette still on his mind. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought back to those moments that showed Cecile eating that poor girl whole. _'Poor girl? She was a **bitch.** Especially when she leaked Sera's ability loss. But even I don't think she deserved that. Why do I keep thinking about this? I should've done forgot about it. Maybe my head is telling me to warn the headmaster? No, I may be strong ability wise, but if I were to be caught off guard, she could do the same to me. I can't risk that happening. But there something else about that encounter I've been wondering about. Did she do this before? Was what those students back in the halls was saying true?'_ Just then a quick of flash image of Cecile's tightly, packed belly appeared in his head. As he tried to shake it off, he noticed a certain tightness forming in the crotch area. _'CALM DOWN, JOHN! God, what is wrong with me?'_

Looking back at the clock, he noticed it was fifteen minutes before bed and decide to hit the hay early. Getting ready for bed, he decided to try and text Sera again, since she didn't meet him at the gates earlier today. After finally getting some replies to his texts, which was just random typing, he noticed her texts seemed off. Like they didn't match up with how she usually texts. _'That's weird. Guess she too tired to realize. Oh well. I'll check with her tomorrow in the morning.'_ Before falling asleep, He had another lustful image of Cecile appear in his head. _'STOP IT, BRAIN! NOW, GOODNIGHT!'_

Little did John know, these thoughts were gonna get more frequent and exciting than before, realizing too late that he is into some weird shit.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is thrown into a panic when his friend, Seraphina, is missing. Running around the school with his black mask over his head, he runs into a familiar cyanette who claims to know the location of his missing friend. Questioning on whether he can trust her or not, he follows Cecile, thinking back to his most recent memory of her. Upon arriving to the house where a group of mid-tiers are huddled up in, he forms a plan to not only get payback for what they did to Sera, but also put a certain someone's ability to the test. Pushing it past its limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More vore up ahead. LOTS of vore.

_**Wellston High-outside** _

John was running around all of the school campus, desperately trying to find his best friend. Seraphina has been missing since yesterday when John last spoke to her. Remembering her messages, he decided to go check on her. Upon arriving though, he was greeted with a worried Elaine, who was also confused on her roommate's absence. Realizing the amount of trouble she could be in, John had Elaine contact Arlo to meet with them outside the school, in a hidden alleyway away from peering eyes. When Arlo finally arrived, he was told about Seraphina's disappearance and was ordered to look into it. Having enough of John's cowardice, he refused, causing John to lash out at him. As Arlo left the area, John was boiling with rage and ran down the halls looking for Sera. With a few too many encounters with some annoying mid-tiers, his crippled persona shattered and he dawned the black mask. After attacking several people for their ability, including Isen, he began searching the entire school for even a hint for his friend's whereabouts.

 _'Damn that Arlo! He can't even follow simple orders no matter what I do to him! Cocky bastard thinks he can order ME around! And those power abscessed pricks? **Trash. All of them. FUCK THEM!** ' _thought John, his mind seeming to be full of anger and hate. He continued to run around, completely unaware that a familiar female figure was stalking him. It wasn't until said figure decided to play a risky move and called out John by name. "John."

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Earlier...** _

Cecile was lost in thought when one of her informants ran up to her. "Otis, what were you able to find?"

"Seraphina has been missing since yesterday and Arlo has an entire search party looking for her as we speak."

 _'Seraphina is missing. So that's why John snapped. Looks like I'll have help to him. Hopefully, gaining his trust in the process.'_ Cecile thought to herself. "Thank you, Otis. That will be all. You can return to your business."

Otis bowed to Cecile before taking off when a thought crossed his mind, _'Has she gained weight?'_

Cecile followed a trail of leads guiding her to a confrontation between Arlo and Hower. Listening in on the conversation, she learns of Seraphina's location. With this new knowledge, she decides to go confront the Shadow King.

* * *

_**Present** _

Frozen in place after his name was called out, John slowly turned around and was surprised to see Cecile of all people speaking to him. What was more surprising was the outfit she was wearing. Sure, it was the usual Wellston uniform worn by most female students, but they seemed to have been different in a way. Then it clicked for John. The outfit itself wasn't different, it was the body that was being covered by it. Cecile's body seemed to have grown after yesterday's events. Remembering said events caused him to be slightly flustered, as he continued to eye up her figure. It was obvious to anyone's eyes, the girl gained weight and her clothes were paying to price for it. It seems that in a short time span, Cecile's body had completely done away with Juni. Her body contain new layers of fat on most of her figure. The shirt that she wore seemed to have been tighter, showing that her breast have grown in size since yesterday. John assumes Cecile's new cup size to be Double D's, boarder lining E-cup size. The buttons on the shirt itself seem be struggling to hold in place not only from the bust, but also her stomach as well. Said stomach, not being obvious to the naked eye, but to John, he could see she had a bit of a pot belly starting to show. Looking farther down with eyes, as not to alert Cecile that he's checking her out, he noticed that despite her puffy skirt, her waist line seemed to have been tightly gripped by said clothing. John could only imagine what size her ass could be right now. _'Now that I think about it, is she a little taller now too? I could've swore she was shorter than me, but now she's my height.'_ John thought, unaware that he was taking too long to respond to her.

"Hello? You with the mask? I'm speaking to you," said Cecile, showing a bit of annoyance in her voice. John snapped out of his thoughts and slowly started to approach her, no longer interested in her body but of her reasoning for being there. Getting closer to Cecile, she started to show some worry. _'I'll have to play my cards right. Just tell him you know about Seraphina's location. That should calm him down a bit to listen.'_

John got close to her and extended his hand to grab her throat. Still questioning on why she was here, she spoke up, "I know why you're like this, John. It's Seraphina, isn't it?" He stopped lifting her and released his hand from her, showing that he's willing to listen. _'Good. Now to tell him.'_ "I know where they are keeping her. In an abandoned house, not too far from here. If you follow me, I can lead you there."

John thought about this for a good bit and decide it would be best to do as she says for a better chance at finding Sera. **"Lead the way."**

 _'YES!'_ she thought. "Alright then, follow me," she told him. Turning around, she started guiding him to the destination, unaware that he was staring directly at her ass.

* * *

_**Outside Wellston School Grounds** _

_'Why does it feel like he's been staring at me this whole time? I understand he's following me but he's seems... distracted,'_ thought Cecile, on their way to the abandoned house she had heard about. As she thought about it, she realized that her body has gone through a bit a change. She looked down at herself and confirmed her suspicions. She gained weight. _'Uuuugggghhh, no wonder I've been getting stares all day. Is this why I had trouble getting ready for school this morning? That's why one of my shirts popped open. I guess I DID have a big meal yesterday so I shouldn't be complaining. Damn that girl, making me a balloon. Guess I'll have to work this off in my spare time.'_

As they got closer to the house, John decided to speak up, **"Cecile, what exactly are you planning to gain from this? What do you want when this is over? Why help me?"**

Cecile was shaken by that question. Since she started this just to get her press leadership back, she didn't know why John was already suspicious of her intentions. She gulped, "I-"

 **"Be honest or I'll beat you to the ground, like the rest of them"** , he threaten, causing shivers down her spine.

"Well, I want my press leadership back. Arlo took me away from that position a while back and gave it to Isen. I was hoping you would be able to help me in that front", she said. It was the best coarse of action since she remembered he had Isen's ability.

 **"Really? Is that it? Then wasted your time"** , John said, stopping in his tracks. He seemed to have been slightly annoyed at her honest response. He started to turn around when she called to him, "WAIT! Why?!? You have power over Arlo. So why even refuse to help me?!? I'm helping you get Seraphina back, aren't I?"

 **"For all I know, you're lying. You could be leading me away from her. So why should I trust you?"** , he snapped back. She was taken aback by this response, making her rethink of another way to convince him. Thinking of all possibilities, their conversion was interrupted by a familiar sound. The sounds of hunger.

*Grooowwwlll*

Cecile's cheeks became flushed while John turned around to the sudden sound. Both parties looking down at the origin of the sound, they realized all this was taking place during lunch back at school. The sound reminded John of the events that happened the day before, causing him to get images of Cecile in his head all over again. He mentally cursed himself, realizing these same images are of the girl standing right in front of him. She sheepishly looked away from him, causing him to do the same. Looking in the corner of her eye, she blushed furiously when she noticed a bulge in his pants. _'DAMMIT, WHY DOES HE HAVE A HARD-ON?!?!? HE WAS STARING AT MY BODY! But from what I can see, he's not... disgusted by it? Most people would have judge me for my appearance, but he seems different.'_

 _'GODDAMMIT, CALM DOWN JOHN JR. SHE HAS TO HAVE SEEN YOU. DAMN YOU AND YOUR WEIRD TASTES IN-'_ then he had a thought. Slowly turning back to Cecile he spoke up, **"H-hey, just how many students are involved in this kidnapping?"**

She turned back to him with a confused look, "I don't know, but it was a small group of students who did this. Why?"

Under the mask, she couldn't see it but John displayed a malicious grin on his face. He then continued to walk to their destination, leaving a confused Cecile behind. **"Are you coming or not?"**

Snapping out her thoughts, she nodded and started catching up to him. It was a few minutes later that they arrived at the house Cecile described. It looked as though the house itself has been abandoned for years, with little work done in the yard to make it look neat. Aside from a messy yard, the house itself looked like it could collapse in on itself at any time. The more he looked at the house, the more fascinated he became. Especially since it seem to hold some people inside the walls. Looking beyond said walls, he saw a good portion of students sitting inside, looking like they have gotten into a lot of trouble. They started speaking to each other about what happened. Turns out, Arlo happened. **_'So that bastard actually did what he was told? Then why didn't he tell me? Selfish prick.'_**

Turning to Cecile, he decided to let her in on his plan, not that she had a choice but to follow it. **"Listen, Cecile. It seems like Arlo beat us here. Seraphina is no where in there and the students who are confirmed it."** Upon telling her this, her skin became as pale as a ghost, worried she would suffer at his hands for not making it in time. "John, I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" Cecile began but was cut off. **"It's alright. You'll be making it up to me anyway."** Cecile became scared for a moment, wondering what he means by that. "What do you mean exactly?" she asked in a shaken voice. John looked at her, with eyes that can pierce any strong hearted soul. **"Tell me Cecile. Are you still _hungry_?"**

Cecile was completely shocked by this question. She didn't quite understand what he meant until it dawned on her that he could mean... _that_. _'But that's impossible. No one should be able to know about my hidden ability. I've been cautious around people since I found out I could do that. Only using it when I was in a bind and needed some food or I was really annoyed with-'_ Almost finishing that thought, she realized her mistake from yesterday's events. _'Did I NOT lock the door? Could he have seen me? This isn't good. If he does know about it then surely he should know not to talk about it, right?'_

As he spoke up, all her fears were confirmed. **"Cecile. You had a little incident yesterday, didn't you?"** Getting a little brave, John walked casually to her and poked her bloated stomach. **"An incident that caused this little guy, _huh~_?"** She became extremely red in the face as she backed up from his touch. Then she became angry, practically spitting venom with her next words, "You better watch what your doing, John. If you know what happened yesterday to that Juni bitch then you know not to FUCK with me." He got closer, not feeling an effect from her words, **"What will you do about it? Last I checked, you have no say in what I do. I could easily report that little incident to the headmaster and get you expelled."**

Feeling that threat, Cecile trembled with rage, thinking of ways to get rid of him. But what could she do? If she activated her ability, he would copy it and absolutely destroy her before she had a chance to fight back. Another low growl came from her stomach. Both John and Cecile paused their thoughts to look at said stomach.

Surprisingly, John gave out a low chuckle, confusing the poor girl even more. **"Heh. Hahaha. Aaaaaaaaah, I'm kidding Cecile. I'm not going to report you. In fact, I'm rather intrigued by that so called ability."**

Hearing this, she was relieved for a moment before realizing he basically admitted to being interested in her weird ability. This made her blush, never having anyone be interested in that part of her. Not that anyone really knew that side of her. "W-What are you saying?" she whispered, barely able to be heard from. **"Well after what I saw yesterday, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Even earlier before when your stomach made that sound, I reminded me of what you did to that poor girl. By the way, how is she fitting into her new home?"**

Cecile could not possibly get any redder than she was right now. _'How can he act so casual about this?!? I ATE a literal PERSON, and he's asking me if she fits well?!'_ Taking a breath, she decided to be answer his question. "Well if I were honest, she's being a pain. Most of my clothes were already tight to begin with and she's made it near impossible to- WHAT AM I SAYING?! WHY ARE ASKING ME THIS??" He chuckled, understanding her outburst. To her, it must be weird for someone to be open about all this. So he decided to tell her what he planned on doing. **"Cecile. I asked you earlier if you were hungry, right?"** She nodded in response. **"Good, because inside that house is a _full course meal_ waiting for _you~_ "**

* * *

_**Inside the abandoned house** _

Illena and the rest of her group sat there in the empty attic they used to torture Seraphina in. A little while ago, the king of Wellston came to the rescue of his "friend" and threaten to report all of them to the headmaster. In retaliation to this, she attempted to catch him off guard in a fit of rage, but shattered her arm on a familiar yellow dome that surrounded him. Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground, grasping her shattered arm. It's been fifteen minutes since that time, and the rest of her people either scolded her or defended her actions. Despite this, Krolik was more worried about his record than anything else at the moment. After some time pondering on what to do next, the pain in her arm subsided and she decided to get up. "There's nothing else for us to do here. We might as well head back to Wellston High and get ready for our punishment." The four others agreed, but as they started to leave, they were stopped by a strange feeling wrapped around their legs. "What the-!" was all Illena could manage before being hoisted up off the ground, hanging up side down. Slightly embarrassed, she quickly grabbed the edge of her skirt in an attempt to cover herself. However, as she did this, she noticed she wasn't the only one hanging by her leg. The rest of her group were also hanging by some black energy like ropes coming from the ceiling. Just as they started to try and break free, a mysterious hooded figure emerged from the staircase, followed by a somewhat nervous cyanette. _'Cecile!? Oh, great, ANOTHER high tier. Didn't we get punished enough for earlier? Why is she here? SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE SERAPHINA!'_ was all Illena could think.

Cecile had followed John into the house as to his request, which was a strange one to say the least. She thought back to the moments before walking into the building. 

_**"Good, because inside that house is a full course meal waiting for you~"** To say she was shocked by what she heard was an understatement. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN??" **"Come on, ain't it obvious? I want you to use that so called ability of yours to eat the students in that house. From what I can tell, there's five people in there. You should manage, right?"** She took a step back, "WRONG! I've never eaten more than three people at a time and your telling me five is nothing. Are you insane?" John looked at her with a smirk, not that she can see, **"You really want the answer to that? Listen, limits are meant to be broken, so you might as well experiment a bit. Besides you do owe me for being late to save Sera."** After he told her that, she fell silent, thinking for a moment. Then she signed, "...Fine. Lets get this over with"_

All she could do was sigh, causing John to look back at her. **"Any requests?"** he asked, making her tense up a bit. "Just wrap their mouths up. Someone can hear them if they walk by." It was at this point, Illena wanted to scream at Cecile and the masked intruder, but was silenced by a black rope covering her mouth. With nothing left to do, Cecile decided to start taking off her clothes when she was stopped by John. **"Leave them on."**

"What!? But my outfit is going to be torn apart by the end of this." Cecile retorted. Despite this, John still wanted her to keep her clothes on. **"Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll borrow one of their clothes when it's done"** he said. Illena took a moment to pin point exactly where she heard the masked student's voice before. Then, it clicked. _'JOHN, THE SCHOOL CRIPPLE!!!'_ she thought to herself. John turned to face Illena and realized she figured him out. Upon seeing this, he decide to block the sight and hearing of Illena's friends causing them to start struggling more. The energy rope holding Illena in the air released and she fall to the ground. Before she could get up to attack, she was grabbed by more ropes, holding her down on her knees by the neck. Her hands were also bound up tight, to keep her from throwing her hands at him. Getting closer to Illena and crouching, John removed his mask, farther confirming her suspicions. **"Well if it isn't Illena. You know, you had me worried sick for my friend. Now come to find out that the** _ **former** _**King of Wellston had already came by and picked her up.** _Psh,_ **he's a coward. Didn't even bother telling me he would do this. But he left you behind, which makes me guess that he's gonna report this to the headmaster. However, he failed to realize that he pissed me off. And so did you. Your friends have you to thank for that."** He stood up, **"Unlike Arlo's weak punishment, I plan on doing something much worst. And it involves the ex-press leader over there. Why don't you take look at what's been happening since we started talking."**

John walked to the side of Illena, leaving her confused. She turned to look at what John was talking about and what she saw made her entire body freeze in fear. Illena saw the scene before her, Cecile, the ex-press leader, was in the middle of swallowing Krolik whole. The boy desperately trying to escaped his fate with Cecile, only made it worse by struggling, causing him to slide farther down her waiting gullet. By this time, it was obvious the others were unaware of the terror that was happening before Illena's eyes. She couldn't make sense of it all. How could John not be a cripple? Why did he say Arlo was the former king? What the hell is Cecile doing to that poor friend of hers? These questions ran through her head, desperately trying to find an answer. Before she could think of something, a loud noise filled the room.

"UUUURRRRRRPPPPP, excuse me."

John had made his way towards Cecile without Illena's knowledge. **"You're excused,"** he said looking over her body. The boy was the first out of the bunch, but he still seemed to have put a lot of weight into Cecile's extended belly. The buttons on her shirt seem to be holding on for dear life. **"I'm surprised those buttons are holdin-"** he started. But as Cecile went to take a breath, one of the buttons around her belly button area popped, launching itself straight to Wenqi's face. The girl was actually hit with so much force that she ended up knock out cold. This caused John, the most feared high tier from New Boston, to kneel over and start laughing so hard that he started to cry. **"HAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAA, H-HOL-HOLY SHIT! That's the funniest thing I've seen all YEAR!"** he said, wiping away his tears. Looking back at Illena, he saw nothing but pure horror out of the girl. He decided to look back at Cecile and spoke, **"So, what do you think? That blonde bitch up there is next? You kind of already chose, so...."** Cecile sighed and responded, "Go ahead, I still have some room left." As he was about to bring Wenqi down when noticed that Cecile was completely red and seemed to be out of breath. "Cecile, are you okay there?" Cecile looked up in surprise, thinking she was keeping it well hidden that she was extremely horny from all the past movements. John thought about it for a second before he remembered how she was acting with Juni. _'So this is a huge turn on for you? Alright, then I'll help you out~'_ he thought. Creating an energy rope right underneath Cecile, he carefully removed her soaked panties causing her to flinch. Before she could question what he was doing, the rope snaked it's way inside her pussy. Feeling the rope inside of her, she tried to muffle a moan coming from her mouth, but failed in doing so. "UGH, _oooooooohhhh_ " was all she managed before having the unconscious girl basically shoved toward her mouth by a black energy rope. _'A little impatient, aren't you John? Just can't wait to see me stuffed with this blonde bimbo down my throat.'_ Cecile thought with a hidden lustful smile on her face. She then proceeded to start swallowing the girl whole, while her friend inside was still struggling to escape.

Illena continued to watch the feeding, not that she had no choice. With the black ropes restraining her, all she could do is watch as her friend was consumed by the cyanette. 'My goodness...she's just....eating them....whole. This is bad. So very, very bad. Am- am I starting to feel warm?' was all she could manage to think in that moment. John took notice of Illena's behavior and decided to sit beside her and watch. It was obvious to anyone looking that he was enjoying the sight. Knowing that all he previous bullies were about to be eaten by a girl with a thing for eating people. The show he was witnessing made him very aroused. 

Continuing to eat Wenqi, Cecile was enjoying herself a whole lot more than before. With a rope thrusting itself constantly inside her vagina, she was on the verge of climaxing. It was until Wenqi woke up and started fighting to be free that Cecile absolutely groan in pleasure. 'I....never thought my-hah ropes could be used for- OH GOD!' Cecile managed to think before she came. With one final push, the energy rope holding on to the mid-tier girl sent her to the pit of Cecile's stomach. From the outside, the people who can hear were aware of the digestion process beginning. _*guuuuurrrggglleee*_ At this point, Cecile's belly stretch out past a certain point that the clothing she was wearing was tearing apart. All buttons have either come loose and popped off her shirt due to the expanding of her abdomen.

" **OOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUPPPPPP** _, huff, huff"_ was all Cecile could manage before another meal waited just before her mouth. She looked at her next meal, some mid-tier boy who had no idea what happened to his friends or what was going to happen him. Meanwhile Cecile was more focused on how much fun she's having with this. Looking at John with pleading eyes, he figured out what he had to do. Upon inserting the boy forcefully into her waiting maw, he also violently shoved an energy rope right into her waiting pussy causing her moan in extreme pleasure.

While Cecile was enjoying her meal, John looked back at Illena and was surprised to see that she was starting to get flustered instead of scared. 'Is she starting to enjoy what's happening in front of her? Huh, I guess her mind broke while all this was going on.' As he thought this, he noticed that Illena was beginning to struggle from the ropes. He wanted to see what she would do so he decided to unbound her. Much as he guessed, she immediately lifted her skirt and started to rub herself from the outside of her panties. This caused her to start moaning from the pleasure she suddenly felt. Keeping this in mind, John turned back to Cecile and saw her finish her third snack. *Slllllluuuuuurrrppp* She seemed to have finished the boy off by slurping up his legs like noodles. Her belly seem to have been the size of a massive yoga ball, with little bumps on it showing off the limbs and faces of those trapped inside. Her shirt had been completely torn by now and was hanging by her shoulders. It was also obvious that bra seemed to have been ripping more and more every time a new body was added to her engorged stomach. "OOF, John, I- URP! Ha, seem to still have room for more. Oh." Cecile noticed what Illena was doing to herself. "She's enjoying this?" John let out a sigh, **"It would seem so. I'll give you the next one, then she'll be the last. It should allow her to enjoy this for longer before her new home is ready."** His last sentence looks to have sent shivers down Illena's spine. Whether it was from fear or lust, he didn't know.

He started to maneuver the last of Illena's group to her next stop, Cecile's stomach. Cecile was already waiting for her next to last meal to enter her already waiting maw. With the last girl pushed in, she started swallowing her prey whole, like her last victims. The girl she was eating looks to be a bit curvier than the last girl she ate which caused her some problems. While all this was happening, Cecile rode out her third climax, thanks to the energy rope John was providing. Continuing to finish the girl off with one last swallow, the girl's wide hips and ass actually caused Cecile to get stuck. Cecile kept trying to swallow the girl but couldn't find the strength to do so. It seems she was in a bind. As she was continuously trying to eat the poor girl, John took notice of this and decided to help her out. Walking over to Cecile with a smirk, he walked up behind her causing Cecile to look up. Timing it perfectly, he pushed with all his might on the girls ass while shoving another energy rope inside of Cecile. This caused the girl inside to unjam herself and slide easily down Cecile's throat. Cecile was hit with so much pleasure that she came instantly on the spot. Illena, watching the entire scene unfold, did the exact same thing. Riding out her high, she noticed John walking up to her while Cecile was taking a breath. " _Huff_ , _Huff_ , that, was a close one. John, I think I'm too full to continue." She told John. **"Nonsense, you still have room for one more. After all, I don't think she would appreciate it if she was left out. _Right, Illena~_?"** John responded.

Illena looked to have pleading eyes, not ones begging for mercy but begging to be eaten. Cecile kept looking over the girl, contemplating on what to do next. Looking at herself, she noticed just how much damage her school uniform went through, with rips and torn pieces everywhere. Just as she was looking at the torn fabric around her, her bra finally gave in and became more pieces of cloth surrounding her allowing her hefty chest to bounce at the release. John looked her over with a devilish grin on his face and said, "I think that was the last of the clothing holding you back." Illena jumped with excitement, waiting for her trip down to that massive orb of a belly that sat on Cecile's body. Said body gurgling and churning the previous four students that used to sit in the room before they showed up. With a loud rumble from her belly, she took notice that she now had a bit more room to work with. Turning to John, he knew exactly what to do next. Cecile then turned to her last victim, seeing her all excited. Cecile couldn't help but lick her lips in hunger.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...** _

" _BWOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP_ , I think I'm- _URRRRPPP! Ahem_ , full"

"You think? I'm pretty sure you went well past that point." John couldn't possible form words to describe what he looking at right now. The ex-press leader was now laying down on the floor, belching the gases that were trapped in her engorged tummy. One look at her and people would believe she was severely overdue with quintuplets. Illena, the last person out of the group of mid-tiers, went down Cecile's throat with little to no interruption, as she was too busy enjoying herself to really fight against it. The more he looked at her, the more he inched ever closer to that massive orb in front of him. Once he got close enough, he placed his hand on her gut. He felt just how jam packed it was and was beginning to think she would actually pop. She suddenly let out a scream which made him think that's exactly what happened. "What happened?!?"

"Your hand put some pressure on my stomach! It's very sensitive at the moment. So could you- _OOOORRRPPP!"_ Cecile managed to say before more built up gas came out. After that happened, she felt a little relieve from the pits of her belly. This gave her a moment to think and she realized what had to be done. "John, do that again."

"What?" John asked before he realized what she meant. "OOOOHH, You meeeeaannn, THIS!" He shouted and then proceeded to force both hands down on her stomach. In that action, Cecile let out a big gas bubble stuck in her throat. Taking initiative, he walked around her giant belly and continuously groped her stomach with force causing multiple belches to be released at once.

" _BWWWOOOORRRRPPP...ooohh...UUUUURRRRRPPPP...OOOOOORRRRPPPPPP...mmmm...GOOOOOOORRRRUUUUUPPPPP,_ _oof_."

After the marathon of belches was over, Cecile looked to have been at peace since most of the pain was now out of her system. Cecile slowly drifted off to sleep, finally able to take a rest from all the work she put in. John couldn't help but smile at the peaceful girl, until he felt guilty over the fact that he made her this way. He decided to just brush it off for now and rest himself. Laying down on the side of her belly, he could hear the digestive process continuing its course, along with a few muffled movements going on in there. Shrugging off the noises, he used her belly as a back board for a bed and fell asleep, planning his next move for the school and their disobedient king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took long. Next chapter will be shorter. Maybe.


End file.
